Druid Epic 1.0
Druid Epic Quest Walkthrough The Start - Find Telin Darkforest (located in Burning Woods near Skyfire zone. Head a few seconds to the right when you enter Burning Woods from Skyfire and you get him into track)in Burning Woods and ask "what action" and you will get a note. If not, then your faction is too low. Faction can be built up fast by doing the muffin-quest in Freeport - Now go to Faelin Bloodbriar in Greater Faydark. She roams the northern part near and west of Crushbone entrance (spawnpoint is 1500, 500. Give her the note and you receive a ring. She is a rare spawn and can have orcs as placeholders. After giving her the note she depops. - Giz X'Tin Kithikor roams the area near the path from West Commons to Highpass Hold. Give him the ring and you will get a dark metal coin. After you hand him the ring a lvl 50 Darkelf Reaver spawns and attacks but you can run away with SoW. Don't help another druid or ranger with the Corruptor in East Karanas if you still have to do this part. Killing the Corrupter gives you bad Faction with Giz so that he won't give you back the coin for Telin. - Go back to Telin Darkforest and give him the Coin. He will give it back to you as worn metal coin. He tells you to find Athele. - Athele in East Karanas can be found near the river just north of the barbarian fisher village. Give her the Coin and receive a worn amulet. Give this amulet to Sionae (spawns -2300, -930), then to Nuien (spawns -3650, -300) and finally to Teloa (spawns -3800, -2860). The last step is the trigger for the Dark Elf Corruptor and two Darkelf Reavers (I think all about lvl 48 to 50) to spawn on top of the hill east of the river(loc -1500, -1000). Don't start this part until you are ready to kill the DE Corruptor because all the druids except Athele are triggered spawns. So don't start giving around the amulet and stop at the last stage. You need luck to meet the full druid gathering after another druid or ranger did that part successfully. - Find the Corruptor and kill him fast on the hill north of the river (loc -1500, -1000). He will depop after 10 seconds if not attacked. The 2 Reavers will head to the 4 Druids and kill them. You don't need to kill the Reavers. Just kill the corruptor and loot the tome. The best way is to have one or two friends on the hill that can start fearkiting him. I f the Druids die, never mind....Athele spawns again in about 1 hour. Give Athele the tome and get an earthstained Note. Bring this to "she who walks the land in service blabla..." - Ella Foodcrafter in Misty Thicket is this wanted women that wanders the zone. Give her the earthstained note and she will tell you that she needs a mixture. She will give you her mixing bowl. It is a Container so you need a free slot in the Inventory. She also mentions some kind of ancient bowl that she needs. The Hardened Mixture - You must forage 4 items that you have to combine in Ella's mixing bowl. - Chilled Tundra Root from Everfrost Peaks - Sweetened Mudroots from Misty Thicket - Speckled Mushrooms from Innothule Swamp - Heartfruit from Greater Faydark - This can take several hours. Combine those 4 items in the bowl and you get a Hardened Mixture. The Runed Bowl - Go to the Chess Island (the lvl 52 Egress spell will take you there when you have entered the zone) in Timorous Deep and ask Alrik Farsight "how do you make an ancient bowl?". He gives you a crushed pot and sends you to Felwithe to talk to Farios Elianos. If Alrik won't respond to you, you have to raise Keepers of the Art faction. - Talk to Farios Elianos in Felwithe south. He can be found in the Library that is behind a door in the shop. If he doesn't respond to you then your faction with Keepers of the Art is too low. You can build up faction fast with the batwing-quest in Felwithe south. If Farios talks to you, give him the pot and you receive a grocery list. He will give you the receipt for the bowl if you do a job for him. - Bring this grocery list to Merchant Nora in Felwithe north and she gives you in return a bag of Provisions. Bring it to Farios and he gives you the receipt for the ancient bowl. - Head back to Alrik Farsight in Timorous Deep . He will give you an ancient pattern when you give him the receipt. - The pattern says that you have to combine it with a piece of echanted clay and platinum speckled powder in a pottery wheel. No skill in pottery required. - Platinum speckled poweder can be obtained through another subquest. Forage a Rose of Firiona in Firiona Vie and give it to Merdan Fleetwood in Surefall Glades. The old wooden painting that you receive has to be brought to the human skeleton that roams the western part of Frontier Mountains. Head back with the silver chained locket you got from the skeleton to Surefall Glades and give it to Niera Farbreeze. She hands you the platinum speckled pouder. - Enchanted clay can be obtained through Kinlo Strongarm in Kaladim's Everhot Forge. If you ask him "what mud" and "do it for me" he will tell you that he would like to have a colored axe for his service. This is a Jade Reaver that can be found in the City of Mist. Hand him the axe and you get the enchanted clay. I am sure if you are kos to the dwarfs then you can do this part invisible. Just go to the Everhot Forge and hand Kinlo a Jade Reaver to get the clay. - Now combine the pattern, clay and powder in any pottery wheel to make the Rune Crested Bowl. No skill is required. The Stones - Go Back to Misty Thicket and hand Ella Foodcrafter the hardened mixture and the rune crested bowl. She will make for you a softly glowing stone from it. - Ella tells you to find one such as yourself. For the Druids this means to seek out Foloal Stormforest in Firiona Vie. - Ask her "are you one such as myself? ", "what answers?" and "what about Venril Sathir?". She tells you to bring her the stone you already have from Ella and the gem that can be found on Venril Sathir. - Kill Venril Sathir (remains) in Karnor's Castle and loot the gem he drops. Venril is a lvl 55 Necromancer that can be beaten with a few groups. In order to get your gem you must give Venril Sathir's Remains a Resurrection spell scroll and a Firefly Globe that is summoned from our "Dance of the Fireflies" spell. - Give the gem and the softly glowing stone to Foloal Stromforest and get a warm pulsating stone. Now this is the time where the quest splits up into the Druid and the Rangerpart. Foloal tells you to take the stone and walk your path. - The Druid's path leads back to Ella in Misty Thicket. Give her the stone and you will get the Elaborate Scimitar (10/30 9wis 10mana 5sv poison and disease, looks like the Runed Falchion)....now you have one of the four final pieces. She asks you to collect the Cleansed Spirits of Antonica, Faydwer and Kunark and hand them along with the scimitar to Xanuusus. The Cleansed Spirits The Cleansed Spirit of Antonica - The withered treant in North Karana tells you to find the corruption in the land. He means the Corrupted Mammoth (below lvl 30) in Everfrost Peaks (pops near Permafrost, Mammoth Calfs are PH), the Corrupted Aquagoblin Shaman (mid lvl 30) in Lake Rathe (PH are the sidespawns on top of the underwater-tower. Middle spawn is for Cleric Epic. Use wolfform to be non-aggro to the other goblins. They heal each other so kite him away. It can take several tainted to get the corrupted) and the Corrupted Hill Giant (mid lvl 30) in Rathe Mountains (HG area south of the hill with the Guard Tower). - Give the 3 items looted from them to the treant to receive the treant heart. Go to Yeka Ias in South Karanas and give him the heart. You find him east of the bridge at the water. He will give you the Cleansed Spirit of Antonica. The Cleansed Spirit of Faydwer - You will meet a pained unicorn in lesser Faydark. Collect for him the items looted from the Corrupted Seahorse in Kedge Keep (lvl 52, 1 or 2 groups needed. As far as I can remeber you have to pass the area where Estrella is and the named Seahorse Undertow), the Corrupted Cyclops (3-4 ppl, best tactic is fearkiting because he is lvl 52. PH are the Seafury Cyclops) in Ocean of Tears and from the Corrupted Brownie (Brownie Scouts are PH. They are green to 56/57 and give exp. Each can pop the tainted so it is possible that 2 or even 3 tainted roam the area. They are druids and the corrupted is a lvl 52 druid so you need help from 2 or 3 people. Fearkiting is the best tactic) in Lesser Faydark. - The Unicorn will give you a gleaming horn for the 3 items. This has to be handed to the gnome Silox Azrix in Ak'anon to get the Cleansed Spirit of Faydwer. He is near the mines on the left side of the green river. There is another greeny gnome near him but you can do this part with super camou on you if you are kos or otherwise disliked there becaus you need no faction for Silox. The Cleansed Spirit of Kunark - Ulump Pujik, a named Froglok in Swamp of no Hope (north of the Froglok Village) tells you to give his own essence along with the 3 corrupted things to the gnome that hurts the land. Kill Ulump and loot his Essence. Ulump is a lvl 55 warrior that doubles for 250 and he has 32k hp. He can't be slowed or tashed. You should have 2 groups with 4-6 melee and 2-4 nukers (all as high lvl as possible) to kill him. Lure spells hit for full damage. - The 3 corrupted mobs of Kunark arethe Corrupted Gorilla (mid 40)in Emerald Jungle (root/dot him and stay far away. He has sow-speed and pops in the northern part of the plateau. Tottering Gorillas are PH of the tainted and only non-undead tainted will pop the corrupted), the Corrupted Barracuda (high 40,loc -900, -900) in Lake of ill Omen (only the blue tainted will pop the corrupted. Pull it on the land and kite him because root breaks fast. Would be much easier if you have a friend that helps you kill the corrupted) and the Dragon Faydedar that lives in the sea in Timorous Deep (easily soloable by a lvl 70 - used to need a full raid). - Hand the 4 items to the Gnome Nekexin Virulence in Overthere to get the Cleansed Spirit of Kunark. He can be found near the evil outpost at the water. The End - Hand the 3 Cleansed Spirits and the scimitar to Xanuusus the treant in North Karanas to receive the Nature Walker's Scimitar. Category:EverQuest Category:Quests